Alters In An Alternate Universe
by Wing the Swordsman
Summary: During Kazuma and Ryuuho's last fight they along with Cougar get sent to the world of the Justice League Unlimited.


As you might know from my last fic, I like A.U.'s and crossovers. This one is a crossover with Scryed and Justice League Unlimited. Please review I don't mind if you criticize me a bit but try not to out right flame me. If you have any ideas as to how to improve my fic please let me know. I am also currently looking for a Beta so anyone who thinks they can help this rookie author please let me know. And now on with the fic. Excuse the title but I find wordplay amusing.

Alters in an Alternate Universe

Chapter One

Men Who Move Mountains

Kazuma's and Ryuuho's battle raged seemingly, almost endless. A couple of miles away a pair of concerned eyes watched. Cougar Strait watched the sky as what he assumed was a portal to the other side threatened to open. Summoning his ALTER, Radical Good Speed, Cougar ran to the location of the battle.

"Good no one else is around, for a second I was worried someone else might come and get sucked in." Cougar muttered to himself as he finished looking for people who didn't belong there, non ALTER users, unfortunately he failed to notice that Kazuma and Ryuuho were about to deliver some powered up blows that would open the door to the other side.

"I WILL WIN!" screamed Kazuma and Ryuuho as their punches collided, tearing open the door to the other side. The door opened so fast and they were sucked in just as fast that not even Cougar had time to react. That however had no effect on Kazuma and Ryuuho because they continued fighting even as they fell into what appeared to be a black hole in the rainbow that is the other side. When they fell through the hole they saw a flash of light and this again had no effect whatsoever on Kazuma and Ryuuho as they continued fighting, but they were momentarily blinded which caused some of their punches to miss and Cougar to land face first on the ground when they arrived.

Scene Break

Some members of the Justice League had been at the cafeteria doing what you do in cafeteria room, eating, socializing, and taking a break, when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and two strangers were there just as sudden as the light fighting while another landed on his face. Everyone there was needless to say surprised, but the strangers seemed not to notice them as they continued their fight. Then the one with the orange-brown hair screamed at the other one with blue hair.

"RYUUHO, I AM STRONGER." screamed the orange-brown haired at the blue haired stranger as he delivered a punch to his face that sent him flying into the wall and unconsciousness.

Ryuuho's last thought as he lost consciousness was 'You're stronger it's settled, Kazuma.'

The superheroes who had been watching stunned at what happened were snapped out of it as they heard the man begin to cackle as if in mad joy then talk to no one.

"I won, I'm stronger, I'm Stronger, I'M STRONGER." cackled the man, his words having begun at normal volume escalating as he spoke.

Kazuma's joy however was interrupted by someone's hand on his shoulder. When Kazuma turned around to discover the owner of the hand that had interrupted him he found a man in a blue suit, red cape and a giant s on his chest.

Superman had just put his hand on the stranger that had appeared out of thin air fighting with the other stranger and won. The stranger turned around and looked at him angrily.

"What?" asked the stranger angrily.

"What are you doing?" asked Superman in a serious voice.

"Beating him and proving once and for all who's stronger." answered the stranger irritatedly.

"So all that just to prove that you're stronger?" asked Superman incredulously.

"Yeah and what do you mean just?" responded Kazuma.

"I mean it's stupid." answered Superman.

"Whatever, let go of me." responded Kazuma attempting to remove his shoulder from Superman's grip. Unfortunately, Superman didn't let go which annoyed Kazuma.

"I said let go of me." growled Kazuma.

"No."responded Superman

"Do you have any idea who I am?" asked Kazuma angrily.

"No, should I?" asked Superman annoyed and completely unconcerned by Kazuma's anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second." interrupted Cougar.

"What?" asked Superman losing his grip on Kazuma when he turned to look at Cougar.

"Are you telling me that you don't know who Kazuma is?" asked Cougar.

"No except that his name is Kazuma cause you just told us." answered Superman.

"Are you stupid? Doest that S on your chest stand for stupid? How can you not know who Kazuma is, when most people who hear his name are terrified?" asked Cougar incredulously.

"I'm not stupid, and the S does not stand for stupid." answered Superman. Some of the superheroes who were watching chuckled at what the strange spiky orange haired man said about the S on his chest.

"Yeah well you could have fooled me. I mean who takes on Kazuma so stupidly?" retorted Cougar.

"Someone who's never heard of him." answered Superman starting to lose his cool.

"And that's not a sign of stupidity why? I mean taking on a person you don't know anything about, tell me, how is that smart?" asked Cougar.

Superman was about to answer when he was interrupted by Kazuma's yell.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" was heard throughout the cafeteria.

Scene Break

When Cougar had distracted Superman, Superman had let go of Kazuma which Kazuma took advantage of so that he could wake up Ryuuho. When Kazuma arrived at Ryuuho's resting place he proceeded to "gently" wake him.

"Oy, you bastard wake up." said Kazuma as he kicked Ryuuho in the side of his ribs. The superheroes who were paying attention to Kazuma at the time were surprised at the method which Kazuma used to attempt to wake up Ryuuho

"Fine I tried to wake you up the nice way." said Kazuma to Ryuuho's unconscious form as he took him by the collar, lifted him into the air and shook him yelling at him to wake up.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kazuma at Ryuuho.

When Ryuuho's eyes opened slightly Kazuma let his body fall. Ryuuho being groggy, tired and beaten had trouble keeping his balance when Kazuma let his body fall.

"Kazuma, you won." Ryuuho stated although he had to put his hand on a table to keep his balance.

"Is that all you two care about, who's stronger?" asked Wonder Woman speaking for the first time.

"It's just something we had to settle in order to move on." answered Ryuuho letting go of the table finally being able to stand on his own legs.

"Who are you three anyways?" asked Batman.

"Ryuuho Toshiba." answered Ryuuho.

"Cougar Strait." answered Cougar.

"Kazuma." answered Kazuma.

"What no last name?" mocked Supergirl upset about the remark that had been made about the emblem she wore.

"No, never had a family so I've never needed a family name." answered Kazuma.

Supergirl not having expect to hear that answer was at a loss for words and it showed clearly as her face flushed in shame at having made such a low blow. She however was spared further embarrassment by Superman.

"We need to question you so if you will just come along quietly." said Superman as he made a follow me motion.

"No." said Kazuma

"If we need to we can 'force' you to answer our questions." threatened Superman putting an emphasis on force.

Cougar just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Wonder Woman looking at the laughing man, Cougar, like he was mad.

"You said you could force him to answer your questions." said Cougar gasping for breath as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

"We're serious." stated Superman.

"You think you can force Kazuma to answer your questions is that right?" asked Ryuuho.

"Yes that's right." answered Superman which caused Ryuuho to snort and just caused Cougar to laugh harder.

"Good luck, you'll need it." said Cougar as he picked himself off the floor.

"Look if you want your questions answered so badly that you'll try to force it out of Kazuma then you must be really desperate, too full of yourself, insane or want your questions answered really badly, but because you're that desperate I'll answer them or most of them at least." said Ryuuho.

"Fine follow me, be sure those two aren't alone at anytime." ordered Superman before turning and heading to the interrogation room with Wonder Woman and Batman following behind him. Before he left Batman looked back back at the room and spotted Cougar trying to hit on Black Canary while Green Arrow glared daggers at him and Kazuma sat at one of the tables while Supergirl looked like she wanted to say something but kept changing her mind various times.

"Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Flash you three will be with Cougar at all times. Black Canary, Hawk Girl, Supergirl you will be with Kazuma at all times. Don't let them out of your sights." ordered Batman.

"Do I really have to do this?" asked Super Girl.

"Yes, any other questions?" responded Batman.

"All three at the same time or do we like take shifts?"asked Flash.

"Yes all three at the same time." answered Batman

"Why does he get only girls and I only get guys?" asked Cougar.

"Because I haven't tried to hit on any of them." answered Kazuma.

"What he said." said Batman before turning around and leaving to the interrogation room.

"Aww that's so not fair." whined Cougar.

"Shut up before I kill you, Cougar." threatened Kazuma. This caused everyone in the room to freeze up.

"You wouldn't kill your own big brother would you?" joked Cougar.

"Wait I thought you said you had no family name because you had no family, so isn't your family name Strait." asked Supergirl recovering from her stupor.

"No, because he's not really my brother. Cougar is more like a step brother because we lived together for a while when I was younger before he left five years ago." answered Kazuma.

"Is there anything to do around here?" asked Kazuma.

"Are you really in such a hurry to get away from me little bro?" teased Cougar.

"You're not one to talk about being in a hurry Cougar, you're the speed demon, especially when being fast was the problem with all your dates." pointed out Kazuma.

"That's mean Kazuma." pouted Cougar childishly.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." said Kazuma making a waving gesture as he exited the room the three superwomen following him.

"You and I are going to get along great."said Flash.

"Oh God, someone help us." muttered Green Lantern.

Scene Break

"Like I asked before what's there to do around here?" asked Kazuma walking backwards looking at the three superwomen with his open eye.

"There's the gym, the practice room, there's the recreation room they have some movies there, games and stuff, and then there's the observation room they have like the best telescope ever." answered Super Girl.

"Wait why do you need a telescope and why is this place filled with people in strange costumes?" asked Kazuma.

"We're in space and." that was as far as Hawk Girl got before she was interrupted by Kazuma

"Wait a minute we're in space?" asked Kazuma sounding mildly surprised.

"Yeah didn't you notice?" responded Supergirl confusedly.

"Not till now." answered Kazuma as he looked toward a window and out towards space.

"Being in space isn't as exciting as I'd thought it'd be." Kazuma remarked before he resumed walking.

"So you find out you're in space all of a sudden and then you brush it off like nothing?" asked Supergirl.

"Yeah pretty much." answered Kazuma.

"So where's the room with the movies again, I've never watched one so it might be interesting to watch one?" asked Kazuma.

"Wait a minute you're what 23 or 25 and you've never watched a movie?" asked Supergirl.

"I grew up in a wasteland where some people were enslaved by others, the strong ruled over the weak, there was constant fighting, it was hard to get money to live by, I grew up alone since I was four, some foreign government was trying to take over, it was total anarchy and it was hard enough to get he basic necessities so excuse me if I've never seen a movie and lived a life of luxury like one of those mainland bastards." said Kazuma sarcastically his anger cause some of his ALTER power to show slightly and briefly around him, but not enough anyone to notice.

"I'm sorry." apologized Supergirl ashamed at having said such a stupid thing.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" asked Hawk Girl putting a hand on Kazuma's shoulder.

"No harsh would be forcing her to feel like my body feels right now." answered Kazuma rubbing his neck as he cracked it.

"We're going to the infirmary, then you can go watch that movie, maybe it'll help you cool down." ordered Hawk Girl.

"Fine, but tell them I"m not taking any tests." relented Kazuma his body finally feeling the exhaustion from the fight with Ryuuho just 10 minutes ago.

"Whatever we're going." said Hawk Girl Giving him a push in the back.

"Yeah well you guys are still dressed strange." said Kazuma his previous thought returning.

"That would be because we're superheroes." Black Canary pointed out.

"Superheroes?" asked Kazuma incredulously.

"Yes, you know flying, super strength, powers, the works." explained Black Canary.

"Yeah. Right." said Kazuma disbelievingly.

"Then how do you explain her having wings?" asked Black Canary.

"I've seen weirder." Kazuma said.

"Doesn't matter we're heroes and we're here now." announced Hawk Girl.

"Hello Hawk Girl." said Dr. Fate.

"Hello Dr. Fate I came here because of an unexpected guest of ours. I'm assuming you heard already." said Hawk Girl.

"Yes I just recently heard." said Dr. Fate.

"He isn't doing so well and he needs to cool down a bit as well." explained Hawk Girl.

"It's fine, but are three people actually needed to escort him about? Is he really that dangerous?" asked Dr. Fate looking at Kazuma.

"Hell yeah I'm dangerous, there's a reason people are afraid of the name Kazuma." answered Kazuma arrogantly.

"Well I've never heard of you so if you will take a seat." said Dr. Fate indicating towards a bed.

"Actually when you appear out of thin air looking like you've just had a brawl, continue fighting then you begin laughing maniacally when you win people tend to think you're crazy and dangerous." stated Hawk Girl.

"Well then they're half right." retorted Kazuma as he took a seat.

"Yeah about the crazy part." remarked Supergirl.

"Now if you'll please remove your shirt Mr..." said Dr. Fate trailing off at the end.

"My name's just Kazuma I don't have a last name." said Kazuma before taking off his shirt.

"Good God how are you able to move at all?" asked Dr. Fate as he looked at Kazuma's bruised torso. The three superwoman's reaction was expected to say the least, they were disgusted, shocked and horrified. Kazuma's body was covered with bruises, cuts, and he was bleeding so much it looked like a mix of brown, crimson, purple, and black.

"That's sick." said Supergirl before flying to the nearest trashcan and heaving her lunch.

"This is going to take a while ladies so if you will please wait outside it would be very helpful." said Dr. Fate before he began chanting.

"What's he doing?" asked Kazuma looking at Dr. Fate like he was crazy, which he probably thought he was.

"Magic." answered Hawk Girl before leaving.

"Whatever, I've seen weirder." said Kazuma shrugging.

Scene Break

Outside of the infirmary Black Canary waited with Hawk Girl for Supergirl to return from the restroom where she was losing her lunch.

"I can't believe he was hurt that badly." remarked Black Canary.

"If it weren't for the fact that I've been at war I would have lost my lunch as well." said Hawk Girl.

"Sorry about that." apologized Supergirl as she walked up to them.

"It's fine it was pretty heavy stuff in there after all." said Black Canary waving her apology away.

"You wouldn't think he was that hurt by the way he acted." noted Supergirl.

"Yeah he acted just like someone who was annoyed at you." remarked Black Canary.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" pointed out Hawk Girl.

"Wonder what?" asked Supergirl not getting what Hawk Girl meant.

"What the guy he fought must feel like, what they've been doing, how long they've been at it, where they come from, what they can do, how they got here a lot of stuff really." clarified Hawk Girl.

"I don't think you're going to get much out of him." said Black Canary.

"We won't have to if that guy there answered Bat's questions." said Hawk as she pointed to Ryuuho walking behind Wonder Woman towards them along with Batman and Superman.

While Wonder Women took Ryuuho in with Dr. Fate Supergirl took her chance to find out about their rather unexpected guests.

"So what did you find out about them?" asked Supergirl.

"They're from another universe." answered Batman.

"Well that's unexpected." remarked Hawk Girl.

"But it does answer the question where they came from, and why they've never heard of us." pointed out Supergirl

"In their world about 20 years ago a piece of Japan broke off because of someone in what they call The Great Uprising, they call the piece The Lost Land. It's a lawless wasteland that has very few settlements except the western part that has interaction with the mainland where they built one city. Some of those born on the Lost Land were born with something called ALTERS, although what those are we still don't know. They did agree to show us their ALTERS in a practice session. Ryuuho and that other one, Cougar, belonged to something called HOLY which was sort a peace keeping thing that tried to control all the ALTER users and the inhabitants of the Lost Land but they did it by using force and concentration camps. Some of the inhabitants of the Lost Land didn't want that so they resisted and fought against them. Kazuma was one of those people who fought against them. In the end it turned out HOLY only wanted the power the ALTER users controlled, the power they have comes from another world called The Other Side. It turns out they were using the native ALTER users, those who lived on the Lost Land, as guinea pigs. Just recently they, Kazuma and Ryuuho, destroyed HOLY and Cougar helped some I hear." continued Batman.

"How recently?" asked Black Canary.

"A week and a half ago, just two days before they began that fight that brought them here." answered Batman.

"What!? That's insane! No one can fight for nine days straight not even me or Clark." exclaimed Supergirl.

"So says the alien that can bend steel with her hands and has superpowers because a certain type of star." shot Batman at her.

"He has a point Kara who are we to say what's normal and not?" pointed out Superman.

"Yeah, but it's still weird." said Supergirl crossing her arms while pouting.

"So are your costumes." shot Kazuma having just come out of the infirmary.

"He has a point, you're dressed very strangely." agreed Ryuuho right next to him.

"Are you ready to show us your ALTERS now?" asked Batman ignoring the comment about their costumes being weird.

"You agreed to show them our ALTERS?" Kazuma asked Ryuuho.

"Yes I did, is that a problem?" responded Ryuuho.

"Not really, but if you agreed for me to follow any stupid rules or conditions then we have a problem." answered Kazuma.

"The second it became annoying to you or you just didn't feel like following the condition you wouldn't Kazuma so it would be stupid to tell them you would." said Ryuuho

"Good." said Kazuma.

"Follow me." said Batman leading the superheroes and the ALTER users to the room.

"So is Cougar going to show his ALTER as well?" asked Kazuma.

"Yes we hoped he would." answered Superman.

"Where is Cougar by the way?" asked Kazuma.

"Flash bring Cougar to the training room." ordered Batman calling Flash on the comm.

After about a minute Flash walked in with Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Cougar.

"Yo Bats so what's up?" asked Flash.

"Kazuma broke something didn't he?" accused Cougar.

"I didn't break anything, but I'll break your jaw if you don't shut it." threatened Kazuma.

"I agreed to show them our ALTERS." Ryuuho informed Cougar.

"Oh, who's going first?" asked Cougar.

"Kazuma." answered Ryuuho.

"So how are we going to do it, are we going to just bring them out or are we going to do a little demonstration, are they going to tests us or what?" asked Cougar.

"You'll go up against one of our members depending on your strengths, so that we can see how good you are compared to us." explained Batman

"So what are your strengths?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Is it endurance cause you guys went at it for a pretty long time from what you told us?" asked Superman.

"No mine and Cougars are speed although mines closer to cutting." explained Ryuuho.

"What about Kazuma?" asked Supergirl.

"Mine is strength, endurance and speed." said Kazuma.

"You'll go up against Supergirl." stated Batman

"Who's she?" asked Kazuma.

"The girl with the S on her chest." answered Flash

"Me." answered Supergirl.

"I'll beat her in two seconds." stated Kazuma

"Because you seem to be so confident you'll beat my cousin I'll go in along with her and join in if she actually needs help which I doubt." said Superman.

"Not going to change a thing." stated Kazuma.

"You three go into the simulation room now." ordered Batman

The three super powerful beings headed into the room without a word.

"You can begin now." stated Batman over the loudspeaker.

Kazuma stood in his signature relaxed pose in front of the two kryptonian's, with his left hand on his hip and his right just hanging. Supergirl stood with both her hands on her hips.

Meanwhile in the observation room the superheroes and the ex-HOLY members watched in interest.

"So tell me what can this Supergirl do, and is she single?" asked Cougar.

"Superman, her cousin, will kill you if he hears you but yeah she's single" answered Flash.

"I'm more interested in what she can do." stated Ryuuho.

"She can move faster than a speeding bullet, about 3,000 miles per hour, she can bend steel with her hands, fly, super hearing, super sight , x-ray vision and laser eyes." answered Batman.

"You think he'll use the Shell Bullet?" asked Cougar to Ryuuho.

"Maybe, she's probably about the level of a low S or a high B class ALTER user, and Kazuma's first three bullets are low A's." answered Ryuuho.

"Wait are you telling us he uses a gun?" asked Batman his dislike for guns almost visible.

"No, his arm is like a gun, it's better if you just watch." answered Cougar leaving all the superheroes to wonder how a persons arm could be like a gun.

Supergirl being impatient at Kazuma's lack of action decided to do something about it.

"Are you too scared to even start?" mocked Supergirl.

"No, it's just I don't think I'll even need my ALTER to beat you." responded Kazuma never leaving his relaxed pose.

"Why you..." growled Supergirl under her breath before flying at Kazuma attempting to punch him, but Kazuma dodged and punched her left cheek with his right arm. Supergirl staggered back from Kazuma's punch a bit.

"You stood up to my punch." stated Kazuma as he looked at his hand. Kazuma put his right hand over his face and started laughing softly escalating slowly.

"And here I thought I wouldn't need my ALTER." Kazuma said to Supergirl when he stopped laughing.

"And here I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Supergirl shot back.

"You want a challenge, you've got one. You're about to find out why they call me Kazuma the Shell Bullet." said Kazuma as he raised his right arm to his side and summoned his ALTER. Supergirl watched as Kazuma's right arm split into three pieces and the rainbow aura around him broke down some matter watching as it materialized into some gold metal band that put his arm together again then the rest of the aura went to his right arm and materialized into some type of arm armor and three red spikes on his back.(A/N: I'm sorry but this is the best I could do to describe his ALTER.)

"So you're big power is putting some armor on you're right arm?" asked Supergirl, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, as if, it's time I stopped playing around with you." said Kazuma as he smirked getting into a stance "All right let's go."


End file.
